Seeing you go down on one knee
by Natasha1
Summary: My first Jin/Julia. A sa-weet one! Kinda funny... Weird. What mode was I in when I wrote this? R&R, dudes and dudettes!


Seeing you go down on one knee

By: Natasha

Author's Note: This is my first Jin/Julia. I mean, since my other fic ain't done yet, it doesn't mean I'm making it Jin/Julia because of this. I mean, I made a Xiaoyin too, but… Ah, whatever. Just read. I know perfectly well that you understand me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. So sue me all you want, 'cause I'm just gonna be claimed guilty. Y'just gonna lose your money payin' the lawyers.

****

WARNING!!! This fic, it's not like the story line. It is AU (Alternate Universe) which makes it truly fictional. In this story, Julia is the coolest, the most popular girl in Mishima High School. While Jin, is kinda like a guy who gets detention all the time and is one hell of a jock. Get it now?

Jin Kazama glanced at his watch. He was late for school. If only he hadn't dreamt about Julia Chang that night, he wouldn't be late for school. There's so much to look forward to, and one of them was seeing Julia. He's had a crush on her since the 8th grade. For all these years, he'd realized that her smile and the way she looks at him made his stomach twist and his spine trickle with excitement. He knew Julia was the reason he continued being on the basketball team.

He got out of bed and put on his boring Mishima High uniform and packed his notebooks, books, and his basketball jersey in case of a game into his dark blue Jansport bag. He then went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet with delicious treats. Hassling, he took a pop tart and popped it into his mouth, realizing that the school bus had arrived to lead him to Mishima High.

Julia wasn't your ordinary all-American girl. She was a guy's dream. Julia was a cheerleader, and her studies weren't as bad. She had high marks in her report card, and no one seemed to ignore her. In shorter terms, Julia was popular and known to all of Mishima High School's territories. But Julia's life was hard when it seemed that it wasn't. She was very attractive, many guys had crushes on her, she had large circles of friends, and her grades were really bound to make any parent ecstatic, but what mattered to Julia more than all these things was Jin Kazama.

Julia found Jin very handsome. And there was this something in him that amazed Julia when she first laid eyes on him. But knowing that more guys were after her when she only wanted Jin, they'd get really mad and jealous. And these jealousies would cause severe fights within the school campus. Julia didn't want that. She was the peacemaker of the school, and it was one of these things that made her great. But moreover, these two never knew that they had unknown feelings towards each other, which they never told anyone. Which made them far apart, yet near.

As Jin went inside the bus, he knew he'd hardly find a seat vacant. And he knew that his chance to sit with Julia Chang was a total N-O. Like everybody knew, she was popular and all that, so it makes the seat next to her occupied with different people daily. But today, when he thought he was late, not a person sat beside her. Jin ignored the fact. He knew he'd get nervous and all that. But you can't imagine the reaction he showed when Julia went, "Hey, Kazama! This seat's empty." 

Jin turned. He knew Julia's voice anytime. He loved the cool voice she used. "There's a vacant seat at the back, that's alright." He answered coolly. Julia just smiled at him and presented Jin a grin, which he loved to see so much. His jaw dropped, which he thought looked stupid in front of Julia. But his admirers didn't seem to mind. Like Julia, Jin had many girls who had crushes on him. Ling Xiaoyu's opinion of Jin's gorgeousness was his bangs hanging freely, covering his forehead. Jin turned, which caused his bangs to swoosh as he moved a muscle. He noticed the weird look on the bus driver's face. He was irritated. He knew he didn't have a choice but to sit with the girl of his dreams. He could sense sweat on his skin, making him feel more nervous than he already did. He knew he looked stupid in front of Julia, which of course, Julia didn't notice.

As we all know, Julia has a crush on Jin Kazama, which Jin didn't seem to notice because all he kept thinking about was how his reputation was seen through Julia's perspective. As the bus drove on, Julia noticed Jin's silence.

"Hey," Julia said. "Uh, you do know you guys have a game tonight, right?"

"What?" Jin moaned. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I know."

Julia smiled at him and said, "I hope you do well, Jin."

"Yeah. Whatever." He said as though he didn't like Julia's remark.

Julia sighed and nodded. She knew her impression on Jin wasn't working like she planned it. She knew this wasn't a good idea. Jin didn't seem to mind her. He just... avoided her like she was this nothing when she really wasn't.

But inside Jin's head, he knew that his crush and love for Julia was being put to the ultimate test. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure of what's about to happen when he does it. But it was now or never. He had to start.

"Julia," Jin said quietly, that way, only Julia could hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, Jin?" Julia answered, smiling broadly at him.

"Uh," Jin stuttered. "Y-you're s-still available, r-right?" 

"Oh God," Julia said, surprisingly, knowing that it was just too good to be true. "What?!"

"Oh, shit," Jin muttered, rolling his eyes. "You heard me. I know you did." Jin said clearly.

Julia just stared at him, showing the same surprised expression.

Jin shook his head. "Look, just forget it. I know you aren't. I mean, there's Hwoarang and all," Jin groaned.

"Oh my God!" Julia said, almost screaming. Suddenly, she pulled Jin closer to her as fast as lightning and kissed him on the lips. Jin knew that for one moment that the world didn't matter. The people in the bus didn't matter, knowing that they were looking at him and Julia with surprised looks on their faces.

Jin just continued feeling the strong power between Julia and him. Finally, they parted and Jin was relieved that he had passed his test. 

"Of course I'm available!" Julia screamed loudly, not minding the people within the bus. Forgetting the world, but remembering Jin, and seeing him in a clear image. The Jin she was seeing right now, in front of her.

A/N: A chapter finished! Yeah! All right, here's the deal. If you guys want me to continue, just send the most of reviews you wanna send. I hoped you enjoyed this. Adios!


End file.
